An example of a conventional container with an application tool is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-33303. When this container is not being used, a cap is attached to the main body of the container, whereby the brush holder and brush case are pushed backward by the urging force of a spring in a joint, and the valve seat is pressed to the distal end of the valve body. The outflow of the cosmetic substance from the cartridge body to the coating body is thereby inhibited. When the container is being used, the cap is removed from the main body, whereby the brush holder and brush case are pushed forward by the urging force of the spring, and the valve seat is released from the valve body. The cosmetic substance thereby flows out of the cartridge body to the coating body.
In this container, an O-ring is also placed between the coupling body and the brush case for the purpose of ensuring that the space between the coupling body and the brush case is watertight.